Daniel Kolbin X
Daniel Kolbin X is an American YouTuber. First Channel Beginning On January 25, 2017, the channel “Daniel Kolbin” (now Daniel Kolbin X’s second channel) was created. It wasn’t until October 25, 2018 that he uploaded his first video. On December 2018 he started to grow/get subscribers. Second Channel Beginning On March 14, 2018, Daniel Kolbin created another channel called “Daniel Kolbin”. What can be confusing it that his oldest channel is actually his second channel and his more popular channel is his main channel. On August 15, 2018 he uploaded his first video on his main channel. It was also on December 2018 that he started to grow/get subscribers. New Kid on the Block Videos On Aug 27, 2018, Daniel Kolbin X (at that time still known as Daniel Kolbin) uploaded a video called "Curious George Trailer" on his main channel whihc later soared up high in views (in his perspective). Later he uploaded a video on Dec 5, 2018 called "Launching the Falcon 9 Rocket (Dec. 2018)". Subscribers On March 2019, he rapidly started getting subscribers. It all came to a slow down though when he hit 1K subscribers at around 2 months later. Not Givn' Up Daniel Kolbin does not seem on giving up and will continue. He is going at a steady pace and is growing more than ever on his second channel. Mapping Start of Mapping He uploaded his first mapping video on Nov 30, 2018 called "Europe [Season 1 Episode 1: The Europe War]". A while long time later, his mapping videos were a bit scattered, he combined all his mapping videos in a series with currently 5 seasons and an extra episode just to test a mapping skill about Alternative Napoleonic War. Each episode contains 5 episodes. Season 1 Season 1 is about and mainly focused on Europe. It has 5 available episodes. (This was Daniel's mapping in his early career which was not good). Episode 1: Europe [Season 1 Episode 1: The Europe War] Episode 2: Europe [Season 1 Episode 2: The Finland War] Episode 3: Europe [Season 1 Episode 3: The 3rd French Revolution: 21st Centry] Episode 4: Europe [Season 1 Episode 4: Alternate History Of Europe: 2018-2050] Episode 5: Europe [Season 1 Episode 5: Alternative History of Europe: 2050-2100] Season 2 Season 2 is about and mainly focused on USA (and other). It has 5 available episodes. (At this point Daniel was improving.) Episode 1: USA and Other [Season 2 Episode 1: The States War] Episode 2: USA and Other [Season 2 Episode 2: Alternative History of The US] Episode 3: USA and Other [Season 2 Episode 3: Alternative History of the US: Revenge] Episode 4: USA and Other [Season 3 Episode 4: If YouTubers Were Countries] Episode 5: USA and Other [Season 2 Episode 5: WW3] Season 3 Season 3 is about and mainly focused on the Middle East ("and beyond"). It has 5 available episodes. (This isn't the best part of Daniel's mapping career but it is important.) Episode 1: Middle East and Beyond [Season 3 Episode 1: The EU Crisis] Episode 2: Middle East and Beyond [Season 3 Episode 2: A Country Divided] Episode 3: Middle East and Beyond [Season 3 Episode 3: ISIS] Episode 4: Middle East and Beyond [Season 3 Episode 4: The Rebellion] Episode 5: Middle East and Beyond [Season 3 Episode 5: The Rise of the United Arabs] Season 4 Season 4 is about and mainly a viewers/fans/youtubers war. It has 5 available episodes. (This is the turning point of Daniel's career from edgy/not good to better. At the end, it was more awesome. Countryballs start appearing too.) Episode 1: Viewers War [Season 4 Episode 1: The Fight Against T-Series] Episode 2: Viewers War [Season 4 Episode 2: Alien Invasion] Episode 3: Viewers War [Season 4 Episode 3: The Fight Against the Terrorists] Episode 4: Viewers War [Season 4 Episode 4: The Rise of Terror] Episode 5: Viewers War [Season 4 Episode 5: The Last Fight The Movie] Season 5 Season 5 is about and mainly a fight against the video game "Fortnite" taking over the world and the people have to save it or it be destroyed. It has 4 available episodes. Countryballs now all over this series and will be in the next ones.) Episode 1: Fortnite [Season 5 Episode 1: The Rise of Fortnite] Episode 2: Fortnite [Season 5 Episode 2: The Secret] Episode 3: Fortnite [Season 5 Episode 3: The Revolution] (Daniel's most viewed mapping video) Episode 4: Fortnite [Season 5 Episode 4: The Fate of NYC] Episode 5: Coming Soon! Season 6 Season 6 will be about and mainly focused on either AFOE, AFOTW (AFOW), or AFOUSA. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018